Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Starter Pack/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Tino'sAdventures of Regular Show: Starter Pack in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (The episode begins with Thomas driving car to the park. He greets everyone and starts going through a series of initiation week pranks.) Benson: Alright Thomas, you’ve made it through initiation week. Welcome to the park. Tino Tonitini: Congratulations! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, great job. (The next day. Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are at Pops's House.) Thomas: Hey guys. Rigby: Hey Thomas. Mordecai: 'Sup dude. Ash Ketchum: How you doing? Pikachu: Pika. Muscle Man: Yo Thomas! Saved you a seat right next to me, bro. Thomas: Oh, thanks Muscle Man! ('' Thomas crashes through the floor board) '''Muscle Man:' (Laughing) The loose floorboard gag, they fall for it every time. Get it? Fall for it. Ha ha. What do you think of that, starter pack? Thomas: (Laughing) Dude, that’s so lame. That joke really fell flat. You get it? It really fell-flat. Get it? Fell-- (The floor board breaks apart and Thomas falls off) Serena: Are you okay?! (Muscle Man laughs) Mordecai: Dude, Muscle Man, Thomas’ initiation is over. Rigby: You can’t prank him anymore. Twilight Sparkle: They're right. Can't you like stop? Muscle Man: Its not over till I say its over, ladies. As far as I’m concerned, his initiation has just begun. Right, Starter Pack? (He farts near Thomas' face.) Thomas: Oh dude, that’s sick! My mouth was open! (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost exit laughing) Mordecai: Dude, we gotta stop Muscle Man from pranking Thomas. (Later, Mordecai and Rigby meet up with Thomas.) Mordecai: '''Hey Thomas, how’s it going? Is everything cool? '''Thomas: Pretty good, pretty good. Delia Ketchum: Oh thank goodness. Rigby: Muscle Man's not pranking you anymore, is he? Thomas: Nah. He’s been really cool. He said I could drive the cart later. Muscle Man: Hey Thomas, heads up. (He throws him a soda.) Thomas: Wow, hey, thanks man. (The soda explodes in his face.) Thomas: '''Nice try, Muscle Man, but I still got a free soda. (He drinks a soda and then he gots a circle on his lips) '''Mordecai and Rigby: Ahh! Tish Katsufrakis: What the?! Muscle Man: (laughs) And now you’ve got a free starter pack stash. (Thomas laughs.) Kim Possible: Muscle Man! Mordecai: Ahhh, enough with the pranks, it's getting old, dude. Carver Descartes: Can you like stop?! Ash Ketchum: Yeah this is going too far! Muscle Man: Chill out, bro. Learn how to take a joke like my buddy Thomas. Thomas: Yeah, its not like I’ll be an intern forever. Muscle Man: See you later, losers! (He pins a “Kick Me" sign to Thomas.) Muscle Man and Thomas: Woooooo! (Muscle Man and Thomas drive off . Scene shifts to Skip’s house) Mordecai: Skips, there is something we’ve got to ask you. Skips: Let me guess, you want Muscle Man to stop pranking Thomas? Mordecai: Yeah. How did you know? Skips: I can sense your compassion for him. Mordecai: Muscle Man is just taking this initation thing way to far. Rigby: Yeah, and no one is stopping him. Skips: Guys, I know you’re looking out for Thomas, but you’ve got to let him fight his own battles. (Everyone sees Muscle Man pranking Thomas outside the window) Muscle Man: Dude, take the wheel! (He drives by Thomas and gives him a wedgie.) Muscle Man (continued): '''Drive by atomic wedgie! Ha ha! '''Skips: (Chuckles) What? It was funny. See, look, Thomas is okay with it. Thomas: Aw dude, should’ve gone commando (Scene cuts to Thomas eating lunch at the bench. Mordecai and Rigby walk over to Thomas) Mordecai: Hey, Thomas, can we talk to you? Thomas: Hey guys, whats up? Mordecai: Look, we’ve been watching Muscle Man prank you and it's gotten way out of hand. You can stop him, but you have to prank him back. Thomas: Prank him back? I can’t prank my superior. Mordecai: '''Don’t you get it? Muscle Man is taking advantage of you because you're new. '''Rigby: Yeah, stick up for yourself man. Fight for your right! Thomas: Fight? No, no. Look guys, I appreciate you guys looking out for me, there's no hard feelings. It's best to leave it alone. (Thomas leaves.) Mordecai and Rigby: Ahhhhh! Rigby: Don’t worry, I got an idea. (We cut to Mordecai and Rigby with Benson in his office.) Benson: So let me get this straight: you want me to stop Muscle Man from pranking Thomas, even though Thomas doesn’t mind it? Rigby: Yeah, basically. Mordecai: Yes. Benson: No, if Thomas is okay with it, then why interfere? Mordecai: 'Cause, dude, he doesn’t know what he’s getting into. Rigby: Being pranked by Muscle Man all the time is the worst! You don’t know what it’s like, man. Mordecai: You’ve got to do something. Benson: Ahhh! Alright, alright, I’ll think of something. (We cut downstairs in the living room.) Benson: Thank you for coming, Muscle Man. Now because some employees have come forward with complaints- Mordecai and Rigby: Hmph, hmph. Benson: I’m going to play this tape that reviews the park’s policies on pranking. Watch it, Then get back to work. Muscle Man: Sweet, a movie. Narrator: Pranking: good times at the office just keep on rolling... when there's pranks around! (A blonde office worker pulls his pants off. Muscle Man slaps his knee and laughs) All:(Laughs) (Freeze Frame) (Ding) Narrator: But what happens when pranking goes wrong? Let's watch Keith to find out. Actor: Hey, Keith. (throws pie) (A blonde office worker pulls Keith's pants off) Keith: Hey wait! I'm not- (A blonde office worker presses a button and throws Keith out) Keith (continued): '''DEEEEEAAAAADDDD!!!!!!!! (Explodes) '''All: (Laughs) (Freeze Frame) (Ding) Narrator: We call this overpranking. Its when too much of a good thing goes bad. Muscle Man: This movie is the best! I can’t wait to try those pranks out! (He laughs.) Muscle Man (continued):'''Thomas! Get me some popcorn! '''Thomas: Coming! (Thomas gets tripped by wire. Muscle Man laughs) Mordecai: Dude, snack bar. Now. (Scene cuts to Mordecai and Rigby at the snack bar) Rigby: Are you sure this is going to work? Mordecai: Yeah man, it's totally going to work. All we’ve go to do is prank Muscle Man and tell him that Thomas did it. That way he’ll respect him for standing up for himself. And he’ll stop pranking him. Rigby: Love it. Hope Muscle Man is ready to get trashed by Thomas. Hmph! Mordecai: Hmph! (Later, Muscle Man is with Mordecai and Rigby at the Snack Bar.) Muscle Man: So why did you need me over here again? Because Thomas doesn’t know how to do anything, right? Mordecai: Yeah, Thomas said he had trouble shutting the lid. We thought you might be able to help so… Muscle Man: Well duh! This is obviously a job for a pro. (Muscle Man closes the lid and has trash rain down on him. Mordecai and Rigby laugh) Muscle Man: Aw, what the? (Mordecai and Rigby laugh harder.) Rigby: Thomas pranked you good, man! Muscle Man: THOMAS did this? Mordecai: Yeah, he also told us to tell you that you should think twice about pranking him again. Muscle Man: THOMAS DID THIS?! Rigby: Uh, Muscle Man? Muscle Man: Ahhhhhhh! If he thinks he can prank his superior and get away with it... (He karate chops the dumpster.) Muscle Man (continued): '''...he’s going to wish he was never born. THOMAS!! ''(Muscle Man starts running off to find him, while creating a path of destruction. Mordecai and Rigby are shocked. '' '''Ron Stoppable: Uh-oh! (They go and find Thomas, who is raking the leaves.) Mordecai and Rigby: '''Thomas! Thomas! '''Rigby: Thomas, you’ve got to get out of here, man. Thomas: What? Rigby: Muscle Man is looking for you and he’s really mad at you. Thomas: What are you talking about? Mordecai: Well, we kind of dumped trash on him and said you did it. (Muscle Man can be heard in the distance.) Muscle Man: THOMAS! (The guys run. They hide behind a giant boulder.) Thomas: Can’t we just talk to him? (The boulders gets lifted up, and it's revealed to be Muscle Man. They scream at him.) Mordecai: Run! (Muscle Man hurls the boulder at the guys, and they scream as they dodge it. They are scrambling through the trees. They finally make it through, with Muscle Man stilll trailing behind.) Muscle Man: Thomas?! (Mordecai, Rigby and Thomas scream as he starts throwing trees at them. Muscle Man start squealing while waving two trrees in his hands. As the three continue running, he fails at throwing the trees toward them. He resumes squealing while chasing the, to the parking lot.) Mordecai: Come on, this way! (They go in between two cars, while Muscle Man looks around before running in another direction. We pan down to the others, hiding in a different part of the parking lot.) Thomas: Hey, my car! (Thomas' car is parked next to a shed.) Mordecai: Thomas, go! Muscle Man just needs time to cool off! Kim Possible: Yeah, that'll give him time, go! Ash Ketchum: Get out of as fast as you can! Thomas: But- Mordecai: Just get out of here! GO! Tino Tonitini: We'll be behind you. Just go! (Thomas runs off to his car. Muscle Man lifts the car behind Mordecai and Rigby, them throws it aside. Mordecai and Rigby scream.) Clemont: Oh no! Muscle Man! \'Muscle Man': Where’s Thomas? (Muscle Man notices Thomas desperately trying to start his car.) Muscle Man (continued) ': Thomas. ''(He starts charging toward him. Thomas screams in a high-pitched voice before backing out and driving off. Muscle Man grabs the shed in his hands. Mordecai and Rigby grab him by the shoulders.) '''Mordecai: Muscle Man, don’t! (Muscle Man gets them out of the way, and start running toward the car.) Rigby: Dude, we’ve got to tell him it was our fault. Mordecai: Come on. (Thomas drives out of the parking lot and on the road. Muscle Man stand out in the middle of the road with the shed.) Muscle Man: Intern's gotta learn not to prank their superiors. (He lifts up the shed and starts spinning around on one foot. Mordecai and Rigby run out of the parking lot.) Mordecai: Muscle Man! Thomas didn’t prank you! (Muscle Man continues spinning and aquealing until he finally throws it.) Mordecai (continued): (in slow motion) It was us! (The shed gows up in the air and starts to come down. Muscle Man starts panting. The shed catches up to the car.) Mordecai and Rigby: (in slow motion) Noooo! (The shed crashes down on Thomas' car, flattening it, setting a spark and starts a fire.) Rigby: Oh no, what did we do?! Mordecai: We killed Thomas. Thomas was right, we should have left it alone. And now he’s dead because of us. (Muscle Man walks up to them.) Muscle Man: Then maybe you should tell him you're sorry. Yo, Thomas! (It's revealed Thomas was hiding in the bushes.) Mordecai and Rigby: What?! Thomas: Did it work? Did I do it right? (Muscle Man shakes his hand.) Muscle Man: Yeah, you did! Those losers totally bought it! Mordecai: Wait, you’re alive?! Doraemon: It was all a prank!? Lucy Van Pelt: So you pretended to be angry, chased us to the parking lot, and threw a building at Thomas' car was all a prank?! Muscle Man: Yeah he’s alive. And, he’s a bonafide pranker. Congratulations, you’re no longer a starter pack. Thomas: Wow, thanks! Rigby: Yeah, congratulations, Thomas. Mordecai: I hope it was worth getting your car totaled. Muscle Man: Don’t worry Thomas, it just needs a little body work. (Thomas' car explodes leaving the shed on fire. Muscle Man starts twirling his shirt.) Muscle Man: Later, grandmas! (He runs off.) Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah, later, Thomas. (Mordecai and Rigby leave. Thomas' phone rings) Thomas: Oh hey Mom. Yeah, yeah, everything is going great Hey, can I borrow your car tomorrow? Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts